fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Where Is The Fun?
Where Is the Fun? is a song sung in the episode, School's Out: The Musical. Featuring * Timmy * Flappy Bob * Head Pixie * Sanderson Lyrics Where is the Fun1.png|"Hey Flappy Bob, Can't you see what they've done?" Where is the Fun2.png Where is the Fun3.png|"They needed a pawn and clearly you were the one" Where is the Fun4.png|"Since you were born they decided your fate." Where is the Fun5.png|"From the style of your car down to the food that you ate." Where is the Fun6.png|"I know it seems they gave a lot." Where is the Fun7.png|"But I'm telling you it's part of a plot. A plot that you can stop. Stop it before it's too late." Where is the Fun8.png|"Hey Flappy Bob, you hear what he been spreading?" Where is the Fun9.png|Sanderson:"It was you Flappy Bob " HP:"Yeah you were the one " Where is the Fun10.png|"We protected And respected As though you were our son" Where is the fun11.jpg|"And now you're in the middle You can fiddle with this riddle" Where is the Fun12.png|"Or you can sign this deal and trust us That your wishes will be done" Where is the Fun13.png|Timmy: "Where is the fun?" Flappy Bob: "Who should I turn to?" Where is the Fun14.png|Timmy: "Who is the one?" Flappy Bob: "The one I can trust to tell me what's fun." Where is the Fun15.png|"He was the one" Where is the Fun16.png|Flappy Bob: "You were the one who wanted to shun" Where is the Fun17.png|Flappy Bob:"everything I always thought fun." Where is the Fun18.png|Timmy: "Hey Flappy Bob Can't you see in your heart" Where is the Fun19.png|Timmy: "There's a role you play and dude this just ain't the right part" Where is the Fun20.png|Timmy:"I know my actions weren't ideal" Where is the Fun21.png|Timmy:"but how your clowny parents feel About the path you chose," Where is the Fun22.png|Timmy:"whether or not it was smart" Where is the Fun23.png|Timmy: "Where is the fun?" Flappy Bob: "I'm so conflicted" Where is the Fun24.png|Pixies: "But he was the one" Flappy Bob: "The one who restricted " Pixies: "Your vision of fun" Where is the Fun25.png|Flappy Bob: "And with this pen I'll sign by line item 1" Where is the Fun26.png|Flappy Bob: "Maybe you're right it could be a giant mistake " Where is the Fun28.png|Flappy Bob: "Now I choose To wish for a world A world that fits all my views" Where is the Fun29.png|Pixies: "It's over, Turner, you lose" Timmy: Hey Flappy Bob, Can't you see what they've done? They needed a pawn and clearly you were the one They took away your clowny clothes your floppy shoes and big red nose Just look around how could you say this is fun? (Instrumental) Since you were born, they decided your fate. From the style of your car down to the food that you ate. I know it seems they gave a lot. But I'm telling you it's part of a plot. A plot that you can stop. Stop it before it's too late. Head Pixie & Sanderson: Hey Flappy Bob You hear what he been spreading? The lies that he been telling Sanderson: I know where this is heading H.P.: Toward turning you against us Sanderson: To resent us H.P.: And present us H.P. & Sanderson: And suggest who are the villains Yeah, don't you be forgetting It was you, Flappy Bob H.P.: Yeah, you were the one Sanderson: We protected H.P.: And respected Sanderson: As though you were our son H.P.: And now you're in the middle Sanderson: You can fiddle with this riddle H.P.: Or you can sign this deal and trust us H.P. & Sanderson: That your wishes will be done Timmy: Where is the fun? Flappy Bob: Who should I turn to? Pixies: Where is the fun? Flappy Bob: How can I learn who? Timmy: Who is the one? Flappy Bob: The one I can trust to tell me what's fun. Timmy: Where is the fun? Flappy Bob: Why should I trust you? Pixies: He was the one Flappy Bob: You were the one who wanted to shun everything I always thought fun. Timmy: Hey Flappy Bob Can't you see in your heart there's a role you play and dude this just ain't the right part! I know my actions weren't ideal but how your clowny parents feel About the path you chose, whether or not it was smart? Where is the fun? Flappy Bob: Who should I turn to? Pixies: Where is the fun? Flappy Bob: How can I learn who? Timmy: Who is the one? Flappy Bob: The one I can trust to tell me what's fun? Timmy: Where is the fun? Flappy Bob: I'm so conflicted Pixies: But he was the one Flappy Bob: The one who restricted Pixies: Your vision of fun Flappy Bob: And with this pen I'll sign by line item 1 Timmy: NO! Flappy Bob: Maybe you're right, could be a giant mistake Pixies: Ha-ha, ha-ha! Flappy Bob: But changing my life's a risk I'm not ready to take This nose, pants, hair, and shoes they're all my past and now I choose To wish for a world A world that fits all my views A world where I am safe Pixies: It's over, Turner--YOU LOSE!! Timmy: NO....!!! Flappy Bob: Thanks for the pen! Trivia *If you listen closely when Timmy is about to be sliced by a laser and when he is in the cage the Pixies are singing lines from pixie rap and gibberish as well as saying "check out our chillin shades." Category:Songs Category:Villains Song Category:Season 4